


It's A Dangerous Business (Walking Out Your Front Door)

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Band, Bank Robbery, F/M, M/M, Robbery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick Stump is a normal man leading a relatively normal life. He works a desk job and is married with kids, but all of that changes when he goes to deposit a check at the bank and witnesses the biggest robbery in the country to date, soon realizing that the perpetrator is none other than his high school sweetheart Pete Wentz, who now runs an international crime syndicate with Patrick's name placed on a no-harm list.





	1. August, 2001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick knew it was dangerous for him to keep running around like this. He worried that it would be even more dangerous to say what he was about to.

_"Please forgive me, Pete. Please. I-" Patrick's pale hands shook, coming up to pull down the brim of his sweat-stained green-and-white hat and falling back to his sides like two heavy weights. "I can't do this anymore, Pete. I'm just a kid, this is- this is too much!" Normally when Patrick spoke, his voice travelled gracefully from his throat through his lips, like a kiss or a butterfly's wings, but now his words were torn. Scratched and broken, covered in razor blades. "My parents- my parents are going to **kill me**  if they find out what we've been doing together- if they find out you've been taking me to your vulgar concerts and putting your **disgusting** genitals near me. Pete, I love you- or, I **loved** you. But I can't anymore, okay? I just **can't do this**." The boy took off his hat and carded a hand through his not-quite-blonde hair. "I'm sorry." Patrick turned to leave but found himself frozen in place. Pete had grabbed his shoulder. _   
  
_"Patrick. Babe." Pete scoffed and gritted his teeth. "Fine. Go run off with some pretty girl. Is that what you want? Do you want kids? 'Cause I can get you kids!" Pete screamed out his broken heart, just like how he screamed out all memory of Jeanae, all memory of Ashlee. Soon he'd just scream and punch walls and cry until he forgot Patrick ever happened._   
  
_"You're such an asshole!" Patrick wiped his tears with the sleeve of his orange hoodie and ran back to his house. Back to home. Away from Pete, away from everything he associated with Pete._


	2. Young Hearts Be Free Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years later, Patrick still feels the sting as if it were last night.

Patrick jolted awake to find his wife towering over the bed.

He yelped and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "B-Babe? Everything okay? I-"

Elisa pressed a finger over Patrick's lips and ran her other hand through his hair. "Sorry for scaring you, baby. I think you had a bad dream... It's time for work, remember to deposit that check today. We've got a lot of money coming in soon, then it'll be one big sprint to victory for us." She smiled softly. "Have a nice day at work, hon. Your clothes are laid out on the chair." She walked away, and Patrick headed to close and lock the door, rubbing his left temple with his index and middle finger.

As he dressed, he found that no matter what he did, he couldn't get the memory of Pete out of his head despite their big breakup being over 10 years ago. Today. 10 years ago today. Patrick spritzed his hair with hairspray, and walked out of the house with his wallet after finally tying his tie.  
  
Patrick had a pleasant walk to the bank. Powder blue was most certainly his color, and his jacket suited him well. He had learned a thing or two about looking good in high school, and one of those things was that if you don't want to lose in life, you look pretty at all times. He looked nothing like he did back in those days, trading out cinnamon hair for bleached blonde, and dieting until he was nothing but angles and edges. It certainly did pay off- Patrick had a rewarding desk job, a beautiful wife and two infant sons. He didn't know where he'd be without his artificial looks, but it certainly wasn't here.  
br> He walked through the glass revolving door, waving in greeting to passersby. The second he entered, sirens blared, and Patrick sighed. _A malfunction? I am going to be so late for dinner._  
  
It was not a malfunction.  
  
Two tall men began escorting each bank patron to the back of the building, shaking the pockets of each one and shooting those who did not comply. Patrick quietly entered the building, emptying his pockets and holding back the sudden need to scream his life away, but he was stopped. The two men nodded to each other and grabbed Patrick by the shoulders, too tall and bulky for Patrick to even think about taking them on. They escorted Patrick out of the building, and he guiltily looked back at the victims of the robbery, wishing he could've done more to help.  
  
The surprisingly high and phlegmy voice of one of the men echoed down, directed at Patrick. This one was only a little taller than Patrick, with an unkempt beard and a sea of tattoos. "Follow us." Patrick nodded, too scared to say anything or even dare disobey. But, as he entered the tall apartment building, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. "W-Where are we going?" His voice came out squeaky and almost pre-pubescent, despite being in his late 20s. "Don't ask questions," the taller one snapped.  
  
The door to apartment 4B was opened by a handsome man with tanned skin and sharp features. "...Patrick?"  
  
And that was when Patrick fainted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading. this is my first work that i'm super proud of and it would really help if i could get some support/criticism. tumblr is whereisyourboy! :)


End file.
